


Entranced

by Willow_Angel



Series: A Morning Sunrise All The Time [2]
Category: Youtube RPF, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Basically Matthew and Nate are exactly the same, F/F, Fluff, Genderbend, Genderswap, Mat gets a crush in 0.5 seconds, Mat is also adorable, Mat is just enchanted by Nate, Non-sexual genderswap, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, just female, nate is adorable, street performances, street singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 12:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9657869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willow_Angel/pseuds/Willow_Angel
Summary: AU. "It was on a sunny Sunday morning in Los Angeles that Mat first heard the beautiful singing."Or, Nate is singing in the street and Mat is immediately entranced.





	

**Author's Note:**

> One does not simply join the NatePat fandom.
> 
> ONE MUST FIRST DROWN IN NATEPAT AHHHHHHHH
> 
> I did this because  
> A) this idea was too good to pass up  
> B) NatePat has begun taking over my soul  
> C) I NEED MY GAY GURLS
> 
> I hope you enjoy! :D

It was on a sunny Sunday morning in Los Angeles that Mat first heard the beautiful singing.

" _...And it burned while I cried  
'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name..._ "

It was sung with such emotion and power – with nothing backing it but an acoustic guitar, mind you – that it basically punched Mat in the chest.

She turned around and looked for the source of the singing. Her eyes fell on a girl sitting on a barstool just off the side of the pavement. She had a beautiful brown acoustic guitar in her arms that she played with such love and care, and her fingers moved surely across the strings. A capo was clinging to the head of the guitar, and a music stand with a folder sitting on it was in front of her, using a couple of pegs in an attempt to hold down the pages.

Mat walked by her and sat on a nearby bench to listen. She watched the girl play, and she watched as a few people here and there threw coins into her open guitar case.

Mat studied the girl, her trained eyes looking for both the big and the small details. The girl had long black hair that was beautifully braided across the back of her head with the tail hanging over her shoulder.  Her skin was pale, and both of her ears had black stretchers in them, which suited her in a way. She wore black and ripped skinny jeans and a Zelda Triforce top. In other words, she looked like a nerdy college student looking for some extra money.

A very cute nerdy college student that Mat really wanted to ask out to coffee. As in, a coffee date. And possibly get her number afterwards.

The girl finished singing the well-known Adele song and a few people applauded her, including Mat. The girl flipped over to the next page and adjusted the strings a little bit. Then she started strumming a tune that had Mat grinning as she recognised it.

" _You, with your words like knives and swords and weapons that you use against me,  
You have knocked me off my feet again..._ "

As the girl sung, Mat found herself humming along in a harmony line. She tapped her fingers on the table in time to the tune, and sung quietly to herself.

" _Someday, I'll be living in a big ol' city,_  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean  
Why you gotta be, oh, someday..."

She finished the song with a beautiful strum of the strings, and Mat decided to get up.

She walked over to the girl, pulling her wallet out of her bag as she did so. She stopped in front of her and dropped a $20 bill in the case.

The girl stared down at it, and then looked up at Mat with gorgeous dark eyes. "You don't have to do that," she said in disbelief. Her normal voice was just as beautiful as her speaking voice.

Mat shrugged. "I want to," she said. "Music like yours deserves to be paid for."

The girl blinked, still staring at Mat with wide eyes. Then she looked down, and Mat saw a tinge of red creep into her pale cheeks. "You really think so?" she mumbled, making Mat giggled.

"I study Broadway musicals, I know so," she countered. The girl looked up and smiled at that. "What's your name?"

"Nathalie," the girl replied. "Call me Nate, though, everyone does."

"Mattea," Mat replied, and then sighed at Nate's briefly confused expression. "Strange name, I know. Call me Mat."

"No, it's a nice name," Nate replied quickly. "I've just never heard it before. I like it."

Mat giggled. "I've never met a girl with the nickname Nate before, either."

Nate chuckled, shrugging slightly. "I've always been the weird one, but I don't mind."

"If weird means you can sing like that while proudly wearing a Zelda shirt, I think I can roll with your kind of weird," Matt said, winking at her.

Nate glanced down at her shirt before laughing. "Well, it was either this or Steven Universe, and this looks cooler, so..." she trailed off into what sounded like nervous laughter. She started absentmindedly plucking a soft tune. Her fingers moved across the frets like she wasn't aware she was doing it.

Mat grinned. "That would also have been acceptable," she said. "But I will never not approve of The Legend of Zelda."

"Amen to that," Nate agreed. She brushed a lock of loose hair behind her ear and looked down at her guitar again. She almost glowed in the sun.

That's it, Mat thought decisively. She is the quite possibly the cutest girl in this city.

"Hey," Mat began, biting her lip nervously, "can I buy you coffee when you've finished?"

Nate looked up, surprised, her fingers stopping their movements. "R-really?" she stuttered.

Mat nodded. "Yeah! I wanna learn more about you, Nate."

"Really?" Nate asked again.

"Yeah! You sing, I sing, you like Zelda, I like Zelda, we're both single ladies in Los Angeles, California..." Mat trailed off, smirking. "I think that's a pretty good start, don't you?"

Nate frowned. "How did you know I was single?"

Oh crap, did I really say that? Mattea Patrick...!

"Wishful thinking and lucky guesses?" Mat tried, smiling apologetically. "Sorry."

"No, it's fine, really," Nate replied hurriedly. She paused, and then nodded. "Yeah, coffee sounds good."

Mat grinned wider. "Awesome!" She took a step back. "I'll be, uh, over there when you're ready."

"Cool." Nate smiled. It was a sweet, genuine smile, and Mat wanted to melt. "Thank you."

"No worries! It's my pleasure."

Nate looked down at her guitar again, and Mat walked back and sat down at the bench. Mat pulled out her phone and went pulled up a science-y book.

But after a while she realised that she was paying more attention to Nate's singing than she was to the book. So, she let herself be swept away by the beautiful music and the thought of coffee with the beautiful musician.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are always appreciated :D


End file.
